1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording and reproducing apparatus having an auto-reverse function in which a recording and reproducing head and an erase head are both of reversible types.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
One conventional recording and reproducing apparatus that can record or reproduce a tape while the tape is transported in the positive and reverse directions is generally referred to as an auto-reverse recording and reproducing apparatus. According to the auto-reverse function, the tape can be automatically recorded or reproduced while the tape is transported in the positive direction during the tape loading state and the operation unit setting condition need not be changed at all when the tape reaches its end. Also, while the tape is transported in the reverse direction, the tape can be recorded or reproduced automatically. Therefore, the auto-reverse function is useful particularly when recording or reproduction of a long time is required.
As a recording and reproducing apparatus having the above auto-reverse function, there is known a so-called combination head in which a recording and reproducing head and an erase head are constructed integrally. Japanese published utility model publication No. 63-31213 describes this type of head in which the erase head is reversed by 180.degree. together with the recording and reproducing head in order to switch the erasing direction.
Another conventional auto-reverse recording and reproducing apparatus utilizes a four-channel recording and reproducing head whose erase heads are opposed to small windows of a cassette half.
The former recording and reproducing apparatus employs the erase head of a coil-type head utilizing an AC bias. Such coil-type erase head is expensive and the erase head must be disposed in a limited small space. Therefore, if the tape is curled at the guide portion when a tape path of the head is adjusted, then the state that the tape is in contact with the erase head is affected. There is then the problem that the tape is not erased completely. The latter recording and reproducing apparatus needs two erase heads and therefore becomes expensive. Also, because characteristics of the two erase heads are not the same, erasing characteristics that the two erase heads present while the tape is transported in the positive direction and in the reverse direction are fluctuated. Furthermore, the number of tape guides is increased as the number of erase heads is increased. There is then the problem that adjustment the tape path becomes troublesome.